


Love Ficlet

by Aelimir



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelimir/pseuds/Aelimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I feel like crap tonight, so I wrote this short ficlet to cheer myself up. Warning for enough fluff to make your teeth rot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Ficlet

Jim Kirk was not a man who said “I love you.”

One could debate the reasons why. Some would say it was because it wasn’t said nearly enough to him growing up; that may have been true. Now that he was an adult, the cause was no longer important. He never thought about it. When Gaila told him she thought she loved him, he said, “That’s weird,” and left it at that. He had similar reactions whenever any other woman acted serious with him. From his point of view, love was a crazy state of mind that made men do things he would never do.

The truth was, he did not understand what love was. Not until Spock.

Spock, with his unwavering loyalty. Spock, with his sneaky sense of humor. Spock, always there when he needed him. Spock, who never expected anything in return.

So when Spock found him after being lost in a cave for a week, Jim surprised himself by wrapping his arms around his first officer, and whispering, “I thought I was a goner. I love you.”

Spock did not give him time to regret his words. “Illogical. You know from previous experience that I do not give up searching for you.” He tentatively rested his hands on Kirk’s back.

“God, I love you,” Kirk repeated.

“I have been, and always will be, yours,” Spock returned softly, and Jim knew he’d said “I love you” back.


End file.
